The invention was developed in order to provide an educational device for all ages to aid in the understanding of numerous computer concepts. The device is not only simple to use but is also easy to assemble, thereby providing a hands on educational device which will hold the interest of children and adults of all ages.
The below listed prior art show other educational devices but none of these devices are structurally similar and they fail to provide a device which teaches numerous computer concepts and terms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,471 issued to Godfrey on Jul. 2, 1968 for a Binary Digital Computer discloses an educational device for learning computer relationships that includes a plurality of flip-flops moved by rolling balls. In a basic embodiment, the computer of Godfrey includes impulsing means, table surfaces, a distributor formed of a plurality of flip-flops, an accumulator register formed of a plurality of flip-flops, a first guide means and an addend register formed of a plurality of switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,082 issued to Libbey On Oct. 31, 1961 discloses an Educational Device For Teaching Binary Computation. The device includes double-armed relay members that are gravitationally actuated by balls rolling down slanted ramps or guide means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,347 issued to Ziering on Feb. 22, 1972 shows a Numeral Base Conversion Instructional Device for teaching conversion between numeral bases. The device includes a plurality of measuring units in combination with at least three different areas for storing or collecting the units.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,143 issued to Weisbecker on Jul. 18, 1967 shows a Computer Type Device wherein a ball, check or the like is inserted into a receiver having a pair of paths and passes through a particular path corresponding to the open position of a direction element in the receiver.
It is desirable to provide a simplified binary computer that demonstrates the concepts of decimal to binary conversion, binary counting, addition, subtraction and multiplication in a manner that is both intuitive and entertaining for adults and children.